CHARACTERS
- - - '''- TO JOIN THE SERIES / RPG -' - - "''Picture" - - Please contact us at . . . "The_Islands-Owner@yahoogroups.com" . . . if you're interested in joining or having a character added. . . . '''- MAIN STORYLINE -' . . '- Early Development Period -' - - "''Building Roads" - - . - Aya ________ --''' Special Security Operative - Richard Penrod -- Air Fleet Maintenance Chief - Clayton Arnold -- Native Islander - Sarah Kent -- Animal Expert - Jessica Deacon -- Equestrian Activities Manager - 'Thymos Williams --' Deputy Director of Operations - '''Chanya Ahoko -- Anti-Government, Anti-Corporation Rebel - Caitlin Stewart -- Computer Specialist - . - . - . . '''-'' Industrial Development ''-' - - "''Picture" - - . - Ryan Madison -- Tokyo Entertainment Division - Christina Madison --''' Director of Operations - Emily Vorne -- Madison Household Staff '- 'Sarah Flynn -- _Guest / Resident_ - Marie Benson - Liaison Section - Stephene Pierce -- Chief Medical Examiner - Brenda Sparrow -- Rare Merchandise Broker (HT) - S. Allan -- High Roller from Australia/Thailand - Walt Ross -- VIP Guest / Aircraft Collector - Joan Pookes -- Condemned Prisoner - Brandon Smith -- Medical-Science Staff - Mary Beth Beaumont -- Madison Household Wardrobe & Kitchen Staff - . - . - . - - Things Start To Come Together -' - - "''Cliff" - - . - Sammy Kensington -- Banking Consultant '- Fasiha Prince --' Primary Personal Pilot to Director Madison '- Judith Steiner --' Head of Madison Household Staff '- 'Kelly Poole -- VIP Guest / Resident '- 'Tonya Lynn' -- '''WC&OD Club Host / Lynn Massage Parlor Owner '- Amy Lynn -- Training Supervisor (Tonya's sister) - Melissa Lynn -- Film Star (Tonya & Amy Lynn's cousin) - Danielle C______ -- Medical Staff - Mai Ling -- __________ - Mariann ______ -- ________ - Tony Sanchez -- Park Security Response Team - . - . - . - - The Tourist Years -' - - "''Resort Life" - - . - Katie Palmer -- VIP Guest / Resident - Dianne O'Connor -- VIP Guest / Resident - Natalie Shriver -- Teacher / JP Staff - James Trafalgar -- VIP Guest / Resident - Betty Trafalgar -- DT's girl - Raven O'Connell -- Political Analyst / JP Staff '- '''Nessa ________ -- Film Star - Kimmy Peterson -- ______ / JP Staff / ____ - Holly Rivers -- Entertainer - Amanda Kats -- Hostess - Sarah Coley -- Hostess - Leslie Willoman -- _(Designer)_ & Special Engineering Instructor at St. Abbot's - Cassie Fletcher -- Staff at __(Res-TBA)__ / __(Rest-TBA)__ / __(Hoot-TBA)__ / __(Rest-TBA)__ - Karen Walker -- Corporate Security '- Denise Upton --''' Madison Household Staff & Tutor '- Keith Frost --' Head Chef at ______(TBA)______ & Special Culinary Arts Instructor at St Abbot's - Robert Jay -- Chef at ______(TBA)______ - __ -- The Aravanna Family -- '-- 'Amy Aravanna' -- '''____ThaiGS____ -- Aranya Aravanna -- _______Amy's Relative_______ -- ____ -- ____ - ____ - ____ - __ '- Megan Grahm --''' Madison Household & Stable Staff '- 'Nikki Yi' --' Madison Household Staff - Desiree Charp -- Madison Household & Stable Staff - Jenna Lewis -- ______ Casino Entertainment Staff - Bree Williams -- ______ - Milla Akin -- International Thief - Annie S___-____ -- Interrnational Thief - "Doc" Harrison Greenfield -- Morgue Staff & Part-Time Music Entertainment - Jessica Kast -- Rare Merchandising - Traci ________ -- DW - Nina S___-____ -- Madison Household Staff - Mandi P___-____ -- __________ - Debbie H___-____ -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor / Majordomo - Jen Rain -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor / Sports ______ / Medical Staff / JP Staff - RyanMae Matson -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor / JP Staff '- 'Chilee Tipton' -- '''Rare Merchandising - Nialla ﻿Furore --' Rare Merchandising - Kristen Andrews -- ______ Resort Staff / Cheerleading Camp Instructor / JP Staff - Cassie Galway -- ______ / Cheerleading Camp Instructor / JP Staff - Colleen Moore -- ______ / Cheerleading Camp Instructor / JP Staff - Meredith Devereaux -- Medical Staff / JP Staff - Samantha Hooper -- Cheerleading Camp Instructor / Horse ______ / Public Relations Section - Heather Baker -- Medical Staff / Cheerleading Camp Instructor / JP Staff - Kate Angelopoulos -- Medical Staff / Cheerleading Camp Instructor / Studio Staff - Caitlin Hart -- __________ / Studio Staff - Leslie Faulkes -- Medical Staff - Lorelei Hammond -- Medical Staff / JP Staff - Lucy Hammond -- ____ - Samantha Holliday -- __________ / JP Staff - Samantha P_____ -- __________ - Deanna F_____ -- __________ - Shawna K_____ -- __________ - . - . - Steve Aken -- Bodyguard / Operator - Mark Bradford -- Bodyguard / Operator - Shawn Gagnon -- Bodyguard / Operator - Tim T____ -- Bodyguard / Operator - Shawna T____ -- Tim's Wife - Jessica Bentley -- Boat Engine Mechanic & General Marine Gearhead - Kristyna Dark -- __ - Jessica Kast -- Volunteer Slave - Stephanie Costello -- __ - Ember O'Brian -- __ - Jenny Paulson -- __ - Courtney Veilleux -- __ - Corporal Tera White -- Corporate Security - Ariana York -- __ - Chiara ____ -- __ - Michelle Darlington -- __ - Charla ____ -- __ - Caitlin M___ -- __ - Alyssa Rich -- __ - Richard R____ -- __ - Kelsey Smith -- __ - Nikki Stone -- __ - Sandy Storm -- __ - Sara Sussex -- __ - Lindsay ____ -- __ - Tania Tyler -- Condemned Prisoner - ______ ______ -- Office Manager - ______ ______ -- Gameshow Host - Dominique ______ -- Ex - Jeannine ______ -- Ex - Sophie ______ -- ____ - ______ ______ -- _sib_ - ______ ______ -- _sib_ - Allie ______ -- Psychology Professor - Heather ______ -- Psychology Professor / Pi Iota Epsilon sister - Wendy ______ -- Psych Department Assistant - ______ Andrews -- _mom_ - ______ Andrews -- _dau_ - Denise ______ -- ______ / Pi Iota Epsilon sister - Jamie ______ -- ______ / Pi Iota Epsilon sister - Nikki ______ -- Pi Iota Epsilon Sorority Organization President for the Islands - . - Kimmy ______ -- Club Staff - Rachel ______ -- Club Staff - . - . - . - . . . . - '' Global Hotspot'' -' - - "''Picture" - - . - Christina Vecchio -- _Guest_ - Michelle Jax -- _Guest_ - . - . - Debbie Winters -- ________ - . - . - Janelle ________ -- Tourist (Amy's sister) - Amy ________ -- Tourist (Janelle's sister) - . - . - Dug Grey -- Butcher - . - . -- The Jackson Family -- '-- 'Amy Jackson' --' ______ -- Sara Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) -- Jane Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) -- Nancy Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) -- Tammy Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) -- Kelly Jackson -- ______ (Amy's sister) - . - . -- The Fumi Family -- ﻿-- Elena Fumi -- _Guest / Gambler_ ﻿-- Stefany Fumi -- _Guest_ (Elena's sister) ﻿-- Susy Fumi -- _Guest_ (Elena's sister) ﻿-- Federica Merli -- _Guest_ (Elena's girlfriend) - . - . - . - . - . - . - '''- ___(TBA-3)___ -' - - "''Picture" - - - . - . - - Emily - - - - Angie - - - - Sara - - - - Sweet - - - - Tina - - - - Beverly - - - . - . - . - '''- The Troubles -' - - "''Picture" - - . - . - . - UR Navy Line Captain Amanda G_______ -- UR Naval Taskforce Commander - UR MP Corps Lt. Colonel John Murphy --''' UR Ground Defense Coordination Liaison - . - . - . - - - . - The Pre-Corporate Times -' - - "''Picture" - - . - . - Captain ______ ______ -- __________ - Captain ______ ______ -- __________ - Captain ______ ______ -- __________ . '- Clayton Arnold --' Passenger - . - . - . - . - . - . . '''- OTHER STORYLINES -' . - . - . - . - . - - - '- TO JOIN THE SERIES / RPG. -' - - "''Picture" - - Please contact us at . . . "The_Islands-Owner@yahoogroups.com" . . . if you're interested in joining or having a character added. . . . . - 0 5210.jpg|Brenda Sparrow|link=http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Brenda_Sparrow 138309.jpg|Cassie Fletcher|link=http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Brenda_Sparrow Federica 2136772.jpg|Federica Merli|link=http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Fumi_Family#-_Federica_Merli_- P8232136.jpg Stef Mykonos 14.jpg Elena Mykonos 60.jpg Mykonos 53.jpg|Fumi Sisters|link=http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Fumi_Family Snapshot 001a.jpg|Kelly|link=http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Kelly Photo.jpg|Amy Aravanna|link=http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Amy_Aravanna - "Slideshow" - - . . . - - - '- HOME -' - - - .